The present invention relates generally to wood product preservatives, and more particularly to wood product preservative compositions including at least one boron-containing material and at least one silane-containing material.
The use of wood products, such as lumber, in modern society is extremely widespread. For example, wood products are found in housing construction materials, crating materials, telephone pole materials, fencing materials, indoor and outdoor furniture, as well as many other applications.
Although wood is an extremely useful and versatile material to employ with respect to the afore-mentioned applications, it does suffer from certain disadvantages. This is especially true with respect to wood products that are used primarily for outdoor applications.
For example, wood, especially untreated wood, is susceptible to damage caused by the elements, especially water, as well as insects (e.g., termites, certain types of ants, and other boring insects).
Water damage typically causes wood products to warp, crack, check, as well as become discolored and mildewed. Insect damage typically causes wood products to rot and decay. Typically, water and/or insect damage leads to the eventual replacement of the damaged section of wood at great expense, effort, and inconvenience.
Although wood preservative and protectant manufacturers have marketed various wood treatment products to supposedly prevent, or reduce the likelihood of, the occurrence of water and insect damage to wood products, these products have not been completely satisfactory, especially with regard to effectiveness, cost concerns, ease of application, duration of treatment time, and duration of protection afforded.
Therefore, there exists a need for preservation compositions for various wood products that will provide satisfactory protection against water and insect damage, as well as being highly effective, relatively inexpensive, relatively easy to apply, have a relatively short treatment time, and provide a relatively long period of protection.